Au téléphone
by Narcotik
Summary: Quand Tsuna s’ennuie de son cher Gokudera, parti en Italie pour affaires familiales, il reçoit un coup de téléphone qui va lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments… ouah, résumé qui illustre parfaitement l’expression eau de rose , héhé !


Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas le manga Reborn. Je ne me fais pas de fric avec cette fic. Tout le mérite revient à Akira Amano.

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Gokudera x Tsuna

Rating : M (gyahahhahaaaa), yaoi, phone sex - lemon

Résumé : Quand Tsuna s'ennuie de son cher Gokudera, parti en Italie pour affaires familiales, il reçoit un coup de téléphone qui va lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments… (ouah, résumé qui illustre parfaitement l'expression « eau de rose », héhé !)

Et non, ne suis pas morte, j'ai juste… beaucoup de boulot =p pardon pour les fics qui s'éternisent, et pour les daubes que je dois réécrire !

Bon. Nous y voilà. Première fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, par mes soins. Mon ennemi juré ? L'ooc. Autant dire que c'est un enfer pour une perfectionniste yaoiste Heureusement, ma route a croisé celle de Bloody's Soul, qui m'a aidé en tant que coach et beta readeuse ! (d'ailleurs, tu me dois un Shamal/Gokudera, mouahaha ! Shamaaaaal, myyyyy loooove !!)

Braiffe, enjoy ^

---

Assis sur son lit, Tsuna tournait les pages de son livre, d'un air absent, sans vraiment s'intéresser à ce qui y était imprimé.

Cela faisait quatre jours, à présent, que son soi-disant bras droit (et plutôt ami selon Tsuna) était parti.

Le jeune garçon se coucha sur le dos en soupirant. Le plafond blanc étaient d'un ennui profond... En se tournant et retournant sur les côtés, Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

'_Il m'a même pas appelé... Je m'attendais au moins à une dizaine de coups de fil par jour ! Haha...'_

Bien sûr, Gokudera n'était pas, à proprement parler, quelqu'un d'_agréable_ à vivre. Disons qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait avec Tsuna, et rien du tout pour les autres... mais pour tout le monde, cela revenait toujours au même : le voyou était une véritable catastrophe ambulante.

Tsuna avait conscience de cela, c'était même ce qui lui faisait peur chez Gokudera ! En même temps...

En même temps, il aimait tellement sa compagnie, que depuis une semaine, pas un instant il n'avait pu le chasser de son esprit. Gokudera par-ci, Gokudera par-là...

Il lui manquait tellement.

Sa voix résonnait encore dans sa tête.

_« Dixième du nom, je vais... devoir repartir quelque temps en Italie._

_- Ah ? Combien de temps ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore, je ferai en sorte que cela soit le plus rapide possible !_

_- Euh... C'est gentil, mais calme-toi, tu effraies les autres clients..._

_- Pardonne-moi, Dixième du nom ! Je pense que j'en aurai pour au moins une semaine. Il faut que j'accompagne Shamal pour régler quelques affaires avec mon abruti de père... Je te garantis que je serai vite rentré !_

_- C'est bon, je ne veux pas que tu te prives de ta famille pour moi... »_

Tsuna n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ça, il en était à présent convaincu. Il aurait tellement préféré qu'il reste avec lui...

Même s'il savait que c'était une preuve d'égoïsme flagrant de sa part.

'_Bon, ça sert à rien de me torturer avec ça... Je vais essayer de m'avancer pour le collège.'_

Sans grande conviction, il se dirigea vers son bureau, s'assit sur sa chaise, saisit un stylo, sortit ses cours, et...

Bibibibibip ! Bibibibibip ! Bibibibibip !

Sauvé, le téléphone !

Puisque sa mère était partie faire des courses avec Lambo, I-pin, Reborn et Bianchi, il se devait d'aller répondre. Ce qui était une excellente excuse pour ne pas travailler.

Le collégien se précipita, manqua de tomber des escaliers, décrocha le combiné en se frottant le pied qu'il s'était cogné, et, juste avant de répondre, pensa soudainement à la probabilité qu'un certain Italien puisse se trouver à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allô ? fit-il d'une voix suraigüe, pris d'un soudain accès de stress.

- Di... Dixième du nom ? »

C'était fatigant d'avoir raison.

« Go-Go-Gokudera ?

- Je suis désolé ! J'espère de tout coeur que tu me pardonneras si je te dérange !! »

Il avait l'art de faire une montagne lyrique d'un simple « Pardon de te déranger ».

« Non, répondit Tsuna après quelques secondes, tu ne me déranges pas du tout.

- Il... Il fallait que je te parle, Dixième du nom.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Euh, je... enfin, j'avais besoin de t'entendre. Pardonne-moi, Dixième du nom, je ne veux surtout pas prendre de ton précieux temps !

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Ben... Reborn m'avait dit que j'allais te déranger dans ton travail si j'appelais trop souvent, alors... »

Tsuna comprenait enfin. Ce salaud de Reborn...

Mais il était heureux d'avoir son ami au téléphone.

« Tu me manques, Gokudera.... »

Quinze secondes de silence.

'_Attends... Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, là ?' _

« Di... Dixième du nom ??

- Je veux dire, ça me manque un peu de ne plus te voir te disputer avec Lambo ! Et aussi... les devoirs avec toi et Yamamoto ! »

Et voilà, il passait définitivement pour un immonde profiteur.

« A moi aussi... tu me manques, Dixième du nom.

- Hum... »

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, tout d'un coup.

« Mais moi, c'est toi tout entier que je voudrais. »

'HEIN ?'

Tsuna manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il avait mal compris. Ou bien, Gokudera s'était mal exprimé... Oui, ça devait être ça.

« Te... tu... quoi ?

_- ..._

_- _J'ai... j'ai mal compris, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dixième du nom... Je... j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose au cours de ces derniers jours.

- C'est... c'est quoi ? »

La conversation mettait Tsuna de plus en plus mal à l'aise... à moins que ce ne fût à cause du ton grave de Gokudera.

- Je... je ne... »

Tsuna l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration, puis lâcher d'un ton brusque :

- Je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi, Dixième du nom ! »

Le garçon sursauta. Pas tant à cause de son intonation que du fait que sa phrase ressemblait étrangement à une déclaration amoureuse.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Tsuna tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Ah, je... Je suis flatté, Gokudera, mais... Tu t'exprimes un peu bizarrement ! Je vais finir par penser que t'es amoureux de moi, haha ! »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. La gêne de Tsuna se changea en véritable angoisse.

« C'est... C'est une blague, je blague, voyons !

- Tu penses à moi, Dixième du nom ? »

Tsuna resta coi.

'_Mais... C'est quoi, cette question ?'_

« Pardon ? » reprit Tsuna, totalement décontenancé.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles d'amphigouriques bribes de mots s'échappaient du combiné. Finalement, Gokudera parvint à aligner des parcelles de phrase quasi-cohérentes :

- Je suis désolé, c'était... je n'aurais pas dû te... C'était indiscret, pardonne-moi.

- Bah, bien sûr que je pense à toi. Tu... tu es quelqu'un d'important, pour moi, tu sais. »

A nouveau, silence.

'_Non, j'ai pas dit ça ? Comment il va l'interpréter ? Merde, la conversation prend vraiment une tournure bizarre !'_

« Et sinon, reprit le jeune Sawada, comment ça se passe chez toi ? Tu as pu régler tes affaires ?

- En partie. C'est allé plus vite que je ne le pensais, mais j'en aurai encore pour quelques jours.

- Ah... Bon... »

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Encore une fois, le silence et le malaise revenaient...

« Tu... tu me manques tellement, Dixième du nom. »

- Toi aussi, Gokudera, tu me manques... tu me manques.

Il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il disait. Il lui manquait, il voulait l'avoir, lui aussi... Mais pas au téléphone.

« Toi aussi, je voudrais... que tu sois là. Tu me manques... 'tout entier'. »

Finalement, à quoi bon essayer de cacher ce qu'il ressentait ? Puisque personne d'autre ne les écoutait, ils pouvaient se parler à coeur ouvert, même si cela ressemblait un peu trop à une conversation amoureuse au goût de Tsuna... La façon de parler du métis était assez étrange, cela laissait souvent lieu à des malentendus. Mais il était également vrai que Tsuna et lui étaient très proches...

« Si... Si je te manque... Comme tu me manques, Dixième du nom... Je... je connais un moyen... en attendant de... de se voir en vrai.

- Quoi ? Un moyen de quoi ? »

La conversation devenait de plus en plus ambigüe. Mais, au point où ils en étaient...

« C'est comme si nous étions tous les deux, l'un en face de l'autre.

- Je... Je comprends pas très bien...

- Ca... ça te dirait d'essayer ? »

Le collégien déglutit. Ce qu'il lui proposait de faire... Il sentait que c'était quelque chose d'inconvenant.

Mais il voulait tellement avoir Gokudera en face de lui... Il sentait que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Gokudera ressemblait énormément à ce que Gokudera éprouvait réellement pour lui.

« D'a... D'accord... Je dois... faire quoi ?

- Allonge-toi, Dixième du nom. »

Tsuna monta dans sa chambre avec le téléphone (qui, fort heureusement, était sans fil), ferma la porte et s'allongea sur son lit.

« Si tu étais devant moi... Je... t'embrasserais la main droite. »

Le jeune homme comprit.

« Très bien, alors... Je le fais pour toi » répondit Tsuna d'un ton peu assuré.

Et il s'exécuta : ses lèvres se comprimèrent doucement contre le dos de sa main ; au bout de quelques secondes, il y déposa un baiser, puis la retira.

Il devait admettre que c'était plutôt agréable, au moins autant que si Gokudera en personne l'avait embrassé...

Du combiné, que Tsuna avait gardé contre son oreille, s'échappait la respiration de son ami.

« Et maintenant, je... te caresserais une oreille. »

Le châtain hésita quelques instants, puis fit doucement glisser le combiné sur son oreille ; la sensation était réellement agréable.

Comme s'_il_ avait été là.

De l'oreille, il le passa également sur sa nuque, sa clavicule, sa poitrine...

La froideur de l'appareil le fit frissonner, lui arrachant même un petit gémissement.

Tsuna entendait distinctement la respiration saccadée de Gokudera, sa voix douce et profonde qui l'appelaient de temps à autre...

« Dixième du nom... »

Le coeur de Tsuna battait de plus en plus vite.

« Gokudera... fit-il en remettant le téléphonedevant sa bouche. J'aimerais... t'embrasser. »

Il avait les joues en feu.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il en avait envie, en vérité... Les lèvres de Gokudera... Il ferma les yeux, et les imagina se matérialiser sur sa main ; il posa deux doigts sur sa bouche, puis commença à les embrasser, exactement commme il l'aurait fait avec les lèvres de l'Italien...

« Dixième du nom... »

L'adolescent passa sa langue entre ses doigts, les caressa, déposa de petits baisers sur son majeur, qu'il imaginait être la lèvre inférieure de son ami...

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Les lèvres de Gokudera, la peau de Gokudera, l'odeur de Gokudera... !

« Dixième du nom... Enlève.. ton haut... Pour moi... S-s'il-te-plaît...

- T-très bien... »

Il enleva son t-shirt et se mit sur le dos.

« Ta poitrine... Je voudrais la caresser... »

Tsuna observa sa propre poitrine, qui se soulevait, se baissait, de plus en plus rapidement... Il en détailla chaque partie, de la blancheur de sa peau jusqu'à la pointe dressée de ses mamelons.

« Je... je le fais pour toi... »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa gorge, et la fit doucement glisser vers ses pectoraux... Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre la chamade en même temps qu'il faisait aller et venir ses paumes sur sa peau...

Ses doigts frôlèrent ses tétons... Il en frissonna de plaisir, et sentit un désir brûlant dans tout son corps, dans sa poitrine, dans son ventre, et même plus bas...

C'était comme si Gokudera était là, sur lui...

« Go-kudera... Hah ! »

Le gémissement que Tsuna venait de pousser... était sans doute le cri le plus aigu qu'il eût sorti de sa vie.

« Dixième du nom... Tu aimes...? »

L'adolescent n'osait pas répondre. Il sentait toujours une légère gêne dans ce qu'il faisait... malgré le réconfort et la douceur dans la voix de Gokudera !

« Gokudera... Quand tu rentreras d'Italie... Est-ce que... Tu me feras vraiment... ça ?

- ...Oui. »

Tsuna sourit, ses mains glissant vers son ventre.

« Moi, quand tu seras là... Je... t'embrasserai le cou. »

Il entendit Gokudera pousser un petit gémissement, à son tour, et en déduit qu'il se faisait les mêmes choses de son côté.

Tsuna n'y tenait plus.

« Et... est-ce que... tu me caresseras... plus bas, aussi ? »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ; l'Italien semblait hésiter, malgré le ton presque suppliant de son futur chef.

« Je... Je te caresserai... A condition que tu le veuilles. »

Tsuna se figea ; il comprit aussitôt à quel point son ami, plus encore que lui-même, pouvait se sentir embarrassé...

« Gokudera, dit-il d'un ton déterminé, tu ne me forces pas. Tes sentiments, et les miens... je pense que c'est la même chose. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. »

Le collégien ne réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes...

Plus aucun son de sortait du combiné.

« G-Gokudera ? Tu... Tu es encore là ?

- Dixième du nom... Je t'aime... »

La respiration de Tsuna s'arrêta ; il avait les joues en feu...

Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était... être avec Gokudera, qu'ils se caressent, qu'ils fassent l'amour, qu'ils s'embrassent, qu'ils s'échange des mots d'amour...

« J'ai envie de... te caresser... en bas, aussi. » murmura Gokudera dans un soupir.

Tsuna fit descendre sa main sur son ventre ; le contact de sa peau avec ses propres mains était étrangement excitant...

« J'aimerais... déboutonner ton pantalon... » continua le métis, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée.

Les mains de l'adolescent suivirent ces mots.

Il glissa ses doigts dans l'ouverture de sa braguette, et commença à caresser la bosse légèrement humide qui apparaissait sous son caleçon.

« Go... Gokudera... j'ai envie de... de toi... de tes mains...

- Dixième du nom... je veux te caresser... »

Tsuna fit aller et venir sa main contre son sexe... Il tenait toujours le combiné près de son oreille, ce qui permit à Gokudera de profiter de sa respiration, de plus en plus rapide et bruyante.

'Non... pensa le jeune homme. La main ne suffit pas...'

L'adolescent se retourna sur son lit ; couché à plat-ventre, il se cambra au maximum et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son matelas.

« Dixième du nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »demanda Gokudera, intrigué par les bruits que faisait Tsuna en se mouvant.

Tsuna reprit le combiné.

« Je... Je me frotte... contre... mon matelas... parvint-il à articuler entre deux halètements.

- Tu... Tu as toujours ton pantalon ?

- O-oui...

- Retire-le... »

Le garçon ôta fébrilement le vêtement et le jeta le plus loin possible de son lit, avant de reprendre ses frictions.

En avant, en arrière... le rythme s'accéléra ; Tsuna sentait la tension dans son boxer, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser... à tel point qu'il dut resserrer les jambes pour éviter de s'oublier trop vite sur ses draps.

Il se remit sur le dos, et posa sa main sur sa poitrine...

Son coeur battait si fort qu'il donnait l'impression à Tsuna que même Gokudera pouvait l'entendre... La chaleur s'était répandue dans tout son corps ; il se sentait totalement détendu, abandonné, allongé dans son lit, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard sensuel, presque gourmand... (*)

Tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant, c'était que Gokudera soit présent, qu'il puisse se donner à lui...

« Go-kudera... »

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans son caleçon et s'enroulèrent autour de sa verge, qu'il commença à caresser de haut en bas.

Le jeune homme posa son autre main contre sa bouche, et embrassa à nouveau ses doigts, en visualisant Gokudera, là, dans son lit, le touchant, l'embrassant, lui soufflant les mots qu'il n'entendait qu'à travers le haut-parleur du téléphone...

« Dixième du nom... ah-Ah ! »

Tout en continuant ses attouchements, Tsuna imaginait comment pouvait être Gokudera, à cet instant, à l'autre bout du fil... Allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, le torse en sueur ? Assis contre un mur, la tête baissée, presque honteuse ? Couché sur le côté, une main dans son pantalon, l'autre parcourant son corps, sa poitrine, son flanc, ses abdominaux, et le faisant frissonner à chaque centimètre ?

« Goku-dera... Tu es... comment... là ? Couché ? Moi aussi, je... je veux t'entendre... hahhh...

- Hah... Je... je suis dans un lit... aaah... assis... et... je...m'effleure la nuque... avec les doigts, ah ! En même temps... que... AH !

- Nnh... Go-ku-de-ra... Si tu étais là... on ferait... mmmh !... L'amour... tous les deux ? Hah...

- Oh, Dixième du nom... bien sûr ! ... Nhaahh... Je... te ferais l'amour... tendrement... Mmmh... Je... je te prendrais dans mes bras, et... oooh... je te serrerais... contre moi... mmh... et... et je te murmurerais... à quel point je t'aime... toute la nuit... en te prenant... et... on serait tous les deux... dans un grand lit, ah, et nous ferions l'amour, encore, et encore, et ENCORE ! HAN ! »

En entendant de telles promesses, Tsuna sentait son désir et son amour pour Gokudera grandir ; il se rapprocha du combiné, ferma les yeux, et sussura un faible :

« Je t'aime... »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Gokudera ; aussitôt, Tsuna l'entendit quasiment hurler de plaisir.

« Je... JE... JE T'AIME ! TSUNA ! AAAH.... »

En entendant ainsi jouir Gokudera , Tsuna sentit comme quelque chose monter en lui... Les frissons se multipliaient, ses halètements se changeaient en soupirs, et ses muscles se contractaient et se décontractaient d'un rythme de plus en plus rapide, et son corps semblait bouger seul, enfonçant de plus en plus profondément sa virilité dans le creux de sa main, jusqu'à ce que...

Ca y était. Ce 'quelque chose' qui montait sembla exploser en lui.

L'orgasme lui traversa tout le corps, libérant sa parole en même temps que sa semence :

« GOKUDERA ! »

Quelques secondes de pur délice suivirent, durant lesquelles Tsuna n'écouta plus que son coeur qui battait. Il était bel et bien _amoureux_.

Le nom de Gokudera, qu'il avait lui-même hurlé, continuait de résonner dans sa tête, en même temps que sa voix criant son nom...

Son _nom..._

Tsuna reprit le combiné :

« Gokudera... Tu m'as appelé par mon nom, hein ? »

L'Italien, qui reprenait son souffle, poussa un cri d'horreur.

« Ah ! Pardonne-moi, Dixième du nom ! C'est... c'est l'émotion ! »

Tsuna eut un petit rire.

Des bruits vinrent soudain de la porte d'entrée...

« Je vais te laisser, Dixième du nom... Shamal vient de rentrer.

- Oui, ma mère aussi. Je t'aime, Gokudera.

- Je t'aime, Dixième du nom. »

_----_

Gokudera éteignit le téléphone. Enfin, son Dixième du nom et lui étaient désormais 'intimes'.

Le visage encore rouge de ce qu'il venait de faire, il allait ramasser sa chemise au pied de son lit, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« C'est moi, Hayato. Quelles sont les nouv... »

C'était Shamal.

Gokudera resta pétrifié sur son lit, à quatre pattes, en sueur, le bras tendu vers sa chemise, un portable dans l'autre main.

Et soudain, il comprit tout. Ou du moins, crut comprendre.

Ni une ni deux, il fondit sur Gokudera, lui arracha le téléphone des mains et appuya sur la touche 'rappel'.

Un seul de se bras suffit à retenir Gokudera de l'attaquer pour lui reprendre le portable.

« Voyons ! Quelle fille as-tu bien pu appeler pour être dans cet état-là ? fit le docteur d'un ton goguenard en portant l'appareil à son oreille. Allô-ô ? Créature de rêve ?

- Allô ? T'es qui ?? »

Il se figea sur place.

C'était... la voix... de _Lambo. _

L'association d'idée entre ce téléphone, Gokudera à moitié nu d'un côté, et un enfant de cinq ans qui s'amusait avec de la morve de l'autre, fit que, soudain, Shamal se sentit mal.

_---_

_(*) Vous croyez que si Gokudera le voyait comme ça, il piquerait un sprint jusqu'au Japon ? Moi, oui =p_

Et voilà. Une phone sex. Je me suis bien torturée pour les dialogues, mais bon, ça m'a éclaté aussi, hein =)

Si vous voulez laisser des reviews, je vous en prie ! Allez, même des méchancetés, si ça me fait avancer ! (sinon je vous retrouve et je vous pète les jambes ! è_é)


End file.
